It is desirable to produce a vehicle headliner formed of a one-piece construction to permit more efficient production. Automotive vehicle headliners line the interior roof of a vehicle to produce a soft-to-touch panel and to improve aesthetics. Vehicle headliners are typically comprised of a substrate such as fiberglass. However, vehicle headliners often lack the rigidity required by design standards. The lack of strength and rigidity can prevent successfully installing modular components in the vehicle headliner. To combat said lack of rigidity, additional layers of material are added to the vehicle headliner in areas of low rigidity. Adding additional material increases weight and increases cost of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a low cost and low weight alternative for increasing rigidity and decreasing brittleness of a vehicle headliner.